So Cold
by jasonjannajerryjohn
Summary: draco has made his decision, warnings: rape, non-con, bondage, yaoi


I didn't know I had it in me to write something like this. This is Draco/Harry, warnings are rape, non-consent, bondage, language.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was already having second thoughts about this. He was determined to kill himself no matter what it took. He was going to do it no matter what anyone said. He didn't want to use his want, he had bought a gun thinking that if he was going to do it, might as well do it right. One thing he regretted was never telling Harry that he loved him, but he sure as hell was going to satisfy his lust for Harry tonight. He was going to rape the boy who lived than kill him and kill himself afterward. He shivered as he thought of it. It was all planned. He would simply tie Harry up, kidnap him, and take him to his room to be raped. That simple.

He waited until midnight when he was sure everyone in Privet Drive would be asleep and apparated there. He quickly and quietly broke into the correct house and went to Harry's room upstairs. Harry looked so peaceful, so angelic lying there asleep. It was a shame Draco was going to have to ruin that all to perfect look. Draco sighed slightly at the thought of Harry lying on him, something that Draco would never experience. He took a rope and gagged Harry violently. He held the gun to Harry's head and whispered, "One sound, and you are dead." Draco cocked the gun to let Harry know that he was serious. Harry had a look of terror on his face and a tear came to his eyes, but he complied and kept quiet. He did struggle a bit, which was turning Draco on big time.

Draco grabbed Harry and apparated back to his house where he dragged Harry to his room. Draco removed the gag and held the gun to Harry's head telling him to strip. "Please….." Harry cried. "Now!" Draco yelled. Harry removed his socks first, than removed his shirt exposing his beautiful chest. Draco thought it was the epitome of perfection. Harry than removed his pants exposing his legs. He than stopped but given no sign that he could stop there, he removed his briefs. Harry Potter was now standing totally naked and vulnerable in front of Draco Malfoy. Draco had longed to see this beautiful boy in all his glory for so long. He felt a tightness growing in his pants. He got a collar from his table and put it around Harry's neck. "Now slave, on the bed," Draco barked out. Harry complied and laid on the bed. Draco than handcuffed Harry's wrists and ankles to the four corners of the bed making Harry sprawled spread eagle on the bed. "Please just let me go," begged Harry as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Shut the fuck up, slave!" Draco yelled in return. Harry struggled some more and Draco watched in delight as Harry struggling naked on his bed was really turning him on. Draco's increased pressure in his pants was becoming to uncomfortable and he removed all of his clothes, making himself totally naked as well. Draco watched some more as Harry continued to struggle. "Now, I'm going to satisfy this barbaric lust that I have for you Harry Potter," Draco spat at Harry who was wide eyed at the thought of Draco raping him. Draco inserted his member into Harry and started pounding fiercely. Every time Draco hit, Harry screamed loud. Draco grinned, nobody would hear him, his parents were gone on some vacation and the house elves wouldn't dare disturb him. Draco pounded and pounded each time Harry crying and struggling and yelling more than the first time. It all felt so right for Draco. He lowered himself to Harry's mouth and kissed him than whispered "I love you…." Draco, realizing what he had done, returned himself to pounding and just than came inside of Harry.

"Now Harry Potter, this is the part where you die." Draco held the gun up to Harry's head. Harry was so scared as he cried more than he had ever cried before. Draco pulled the trigger, instantly killing Harry Potter. Draco was standing alone, naked in his room. "I wonder if there is a heaven or a hell that I will go to?" Draco thought out loud. "Most likely hell for rape and killing myself and the stupid fucking boy who lived." Draco put the gun to his mouth. "It really is cold in here for some reason." Draco cocked the trigger. "So cold…." Draco pulled the trigger killing himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go, hope you enjoyed it. I personally love dark stuff, and this is how my mind works, folks. :P Reviews would be amazing. See you later, and remember to take a little time to enjoy the view.


End file.
